Abhay Raichand
Abhay Raichand (Abhayendra Singh), a 200 year old vampire, is a rich and handsome boy, who, unlike the Mount College kids, is very recluse and mysterious. Piya Jaiswal, who recently moved to Dehradun after getting a scholarship, is instantly attracted towards him. Soon, she finds that she loves Abhay. He too loves her but can't confess to her, as he has a dark secret, which might cause trouble in Piya's life. To keep Piya away from himself, Abhay always acts rude towards her, but Piya knows this, and the further Abhay pushes her, the closer she gets to him. He became a vampire about 200 years back. What happened was, Abhay and his elder brother, Siddharth jumped into the fire in order to save Maithili (the love of Abhay and Siddharth). Since they were humans, they died. But two vampires, Chand and Haseena found the two brothers, and turned them. And since then, the rivalry between the two brothers continued for centuries. As the story progresses Piya finds out about Abhay's secret and decides to leave Dehradun but finally returns as she loves Abhay. Siddharth tries his best to turn Piya into a vampire as his revenge from Abhay but fails as Abhay saves her everytime. At one point Piya and Abhay are together but due to Siddharth and Maithili's plot Abhay's forced to erase Piya's memories as Maithili freezes him with ice and they are separated once again. In the next season Piya's shown to have returned from Paris as a model after a year but she remembers nothing about Abhay. At one point Piya goes to the place where Abhay's frozen and saves him. This time Jeh a werewolf comes to Dehradun to avenge his brother's death from Abhay. Meanwhile again Abhay pushes Piya away from him but gradually they are together again and throughout the season war continues between the vampires and the werewolves. Eventually Jeh kills Abhay but he is revived using a potion but at the price of turning into a human. After this Piya and Abhay start over in Mumbai but Jeh chases Abhay again to kill him and kidnaps Piya in this process but Abhay saves her with help from Arnab and he finally kills Jeh. At the end of the show Abhay and Piya are reunited and they finally get married. Abhayendra & Princess Maithali's Love story This story started with a person named Abhayendra, who was born in Pandher, a village located in the state of Punjab. The king of Pandher had a daughter named Princess Maithali. Abhayendra Singh was a 17 year old boy, who worked in the Pandher Palace's stable. Princess Maithali was the most beautiful Princess in her kingdom. Therefore, People came from distant places to catch a sight of her immense beauty. The king was very proud of his Daughter's beauty. He called Princes & Kings from different for Maithali's Marriage. Many princes & kings came but, Princess Maithali refused them all, for in her heart there was someone else whom she loved, but he was neither a king nor a prince, he was just a servant in Horses' stable of the Pandher kingdom, Abhayendra. There love grew hidden from the eyes of the King and everyone else. But there was one person who couldn't bear to see them happy together. It was Siddharth, Abhayendra's elder brother who was also in love with the princess. One day, he reported the king, and it was then that the king came to discover the forbidden love between Maithali & Abhayendra. The King couldn't bear this unacceptable with a mere servant. Whereas, the princess was ready to abandon her wealth & all the comforts of a palace. She was ready to go with Abhayendra and live a simple life. This situation drove the king crazy, and he separated the two of them. The princess was locked in her room & Abhayendra was sentenced to death and put in prison. Both of them were utterly grieved from being separated. When Princess Maithali heard the news of Abhayendra's death sentence, she went to the prision , she got him out of the prison and told him to run away. But, Abhayendra wasn't afraid to die for his love. And he didn't want to leave the princess behind all alone. But as Abhayendra kept insisting, the Princess promised him that she would come to meet him in the forest exactly at there regular spot of meeting. After that, he went away. When the king heard of this, he was furious. Since, he cared for his so called pride and honour, and he wanted to keep it well and maintain his status, he decided to kill Maithli. He locked Maithali inside her room & commanded the guards to set the room on fire. When Abhayendra came to know of it, he headed straight to the palace to save Maithali. While he was trying to save Maithali from the fire, Siddharth was also trying to do the same. Unfortunately, they all died in this terrible incident. Abhayendra, his brother & Princess Maithali, all of them died in the 19th Century. But history merely recalls Abhayendra-Maithli and their pure love. Category:Nice